From My Head to My Heart
by Lina Shay
Summary: [Finished] Hermione must go back in time to stop a minion of the Dark Lord. In the past she finds something out she never knew was possible: Snape has a heart.
1. That's What I'm Here For

A/N: I seem to say this about all my new stories, but this will not be like anything I have before written. This will be quite different. And, as I have said about my other works, this will be shorter then my other books.   
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY HEART  
Chapter One: That's What I'm Here For  
  
Dumbledore sat alone in his office, his old cheeks wet from tears. Why was everything going wrong? The school year had just barely begun and already the school was in terrible danger. He had no choice. All the students had to be sent home. There could not be school that year, maybe never again.   
  
A gentle knock on the door interrupted Dumbledore sore thoughts.  
  
"Come in," he choked.  
  
A sixth-year girl entered the office. She had long brunette hair that was quite tousled naturally. She smiled brightly and came up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," she greeted cheerily.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Granger," Dumbledore mumbled, trying to put on a brave face for one of his students. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was just wondering about this year's schedule," she began. "You see, I had signed up for all the classes I had taken last year but it only shows half of them on my schedule."  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "you're too young to take on that many subjects. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been worried about you having such a tough schedule. They say you stay up till all hours doing homework and you have no time to play around anymore."  
  
"But Professor," she protested, "I can do it."  
  
"I have no doubt, Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled, "but the fact that you can doesn't mean that you should. These are the best years of your life. You don't want to waste your youth on studying."  
  
"It's not a waste," she grumbled.  
  
"My dear, Hermione," Dumbledore began, "I think I will give you some of the classes back, but only some."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Hermione accepted.  
  
"Remember your time turner," Dumbledore reminded.  
  
Hermione grabbed the small hourglass on her necklace, saying, "Professor Dumbledore, is hours all this thing can turn back?"  
  
"With that you can go back as far as you might wish," Dumbledore explained. "All you have to do it tap it with your wand. Once for weeks, twice for months, three times for years. If you tap it four times, it will turn back to hours. I would advise you not to tap it. You might forget what it's set on and end up years in the past."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione smiled.  
  
As she was about to turn and leave, she spotted something on Dumbledore's desk. She only read a couple of sentences before Dumbledore snatched the paper and placed it in his desk drawer.   
  
"Good day," Hermione said quickly as she left the office as fast as she could.   
  
When she was back in the hall, Hermione thought back on those few sentences.  
  
"He wants the school, dear friend. Voldemort is after the school."  
  
Just then, the bell rang. She should have been in her class already. At a speed she didn't know she had in her, Hermione bolted toward the dungeon. The cold stone walls left a shiver in her as she made her way down the steps. She was nearly there. A wooden door sat near the bottom of the stairs. It was the potions room. Taking a breath, Hermione pushed the door open and entered.   
  
"You're late!" the professor snapped at her.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Snape," Hermione apologized, looking up at the dark, greasy-haired man.  
  
"Take your seat," he commanded, turning his hooked nose away from her in a swift movement.  
  
Hermione sat in a seat near Ron Weasley, a red-headed boy, and Harry Potter, the famous boy with glasses and a lightening scar.   
  
"By the way, Miss Granger," Snape grumbled as he sat down at his desk, "I am taking five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness."  
  
"But Professor!" Hermione objected. "I was with Dumbledore."  
  
"Next time, remind him to write you a note," Snape told her, a small smile on his lips.  
  
Hermione folded her arms and glared at Snape.  
  
"What were you talking to Dumbledore about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Classes and that sort," Hermione began in a hushed tone. "I simply have to tell you guys something."  
  
"Miss Granger!" Snape called across the room. "Would you pipe down and do your Abernez potion. Unless you're not sure how to do it."  
  
"Of course I know how to do it," Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"Then get on it, Girl!" Snape ordered.  
  
Hermione stared down into her cauldron. It had already had a thin grey solution in it from when they had started the potion the day before. She opened her book to remind herself where they had left off yesterday.   
  
"What were you saying, 'Mione?" Harry asked, adding a purple powder to his potion.  
  
"Oh, when I was leaving Dumbledore's office-" Hermione began.  
  
"What on Earth, Longbottom!" came Snape's yelling.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione directed their attention to Neville. His cauldron was boiling over with a sloppy green mush. Snape walked swiftly to where Neville sat, his long black robes flowing., He stared at the mixture that was seeping all over the floor, then added a few ingredients.  
  
"You now have a hiccuping potion, Mr. Longbottom," Snape grumbled. "Ten points from Gryffindor and stay after class until you can make a proper Abernez potion."   
  
Snape looked so smug as he made his way back to his desk. Hermione wondered what his problem was. Why would he be so awful anyone who wasn't a Slytherin? This was more then just house competition. He hated Gryffindors. What was his problem?  
  
"Earth to Hermione," Ron said, waving his hand in front of her eyes. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Hermione insisted.  
  
"What happened with Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he added bractus leaves to his cauldron.  
  
"Oh," Hermione exclaimed. "I almost forgot. I saw this letter on Dumbledore's desk. It was from the Minister of Magic. It said something about You-Know-Who being after the school."  
  
"He always been after the school," Ron scoffed.   
  
"He's right," Harry added. "There's no reason to worry. Voldemort can't get the school with Dumbledore here. Voldemort's afraid of Dumbledore, remember?"  
  
"I suppose," Hermione let out a breath. "But if there was nothing to worry about why would Mr. Fudge be warning Dumbledore?"  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape said.  
  
"Why won't he just shut up?" Hermione said under her breath.  
  
"Are you ready to show me a working Abernez potion?" Snape asked.  
  
"Why would I be? No one else is," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Don't get insolent, Granger," Snape warned.   
  
"You can't expect me to be done already," Hermione told him. "This will take, at least, another hour."  
  
"You only have the class period, Miss Granger," Snape informed.  
  
"But, Professor, that isn't fair!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I don't appreciate being questioned by a student," Snape grumbled. "Ten point from Gryffindor."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut it!" Ron advised. "You're going to loose all our points if you keep arguing with him."  
  
Hermione shut her mouth and glared at Snape.   
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry continued working hard on their potions. Hermione still thought of that letter. It just didn't seem quite right. Something was seriously wrong.   
  
When the bell rang, the students put up their ingredients and began to file out of the room. Hermione looked back at Neville, hurrying to cut up ingredients and add them to his potion. She felt sorry for him. After all, it was time for lunch.  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape called.  
  
Hermione left Harry's side and walked up to Snape's desk.  
  
"Did you finish your potion?" He demanded of her.  
  
"Of course not," Hermione said with ire.  
  
"Well, then," Snape grinned. "Maybe you should stay behind and finish."  
  
"That will not be necessary, Severus," came Dumbledore's old voice. "I need to speak with Miss Granger."  
  
"Fine," Snape said spitefully.  
  
Dumbledore put his arm around Hermione and led her from the room. They walked in silence through many familiar corridors. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what all this was about. The two ended up near the Charms room.  
  
"This will be a good place," Dumbledore said, turning to Hermione.  
  
"Good place for what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I need your help," Dumbledore told her.  
  
"With what, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
Dumbledore reached into his robes and took out a letter-size piece of parchment, saying, "I do believe you read my letter."  
  
"Just a little part," Hermione admitted, lowering her head.  
  
"It's from the Minister of Magic," Dumbledore explained. "He tells me that Voldemort has a way to take over the school. There is no stopping him now. This school year will surely end with the destruction of Hogwarts and the torture of all her students."  
  
"What do we do?" Hermione blurted, unable to believe what she was hearing.  
  
"You must stop this tragedy," Dumbledore told her. "According to our spies, Voldemort had a man in the school eighteen years ago, preparing for this time. We don't know what way Voldemort plans to attack and we don't know the identity of that man. All we have is Devia."  
  
"What's Devia?" Hermione queried.  
  
"Our spy doesn't know," Dumbledore told her. "But he has heard the word used in the explanation of commandeering the castle."  
  
"Why don't you get Harry to do it? He-"  
  
"We need him here in the case that you cannot return," Dumbledore explained. "Hermione, it's up to you. You must discover Devia and stop Voldemort's man from insuring Voldemort's victory."  
  
Hermione had faced ordeals such as this, but Harry and Ron were always by her side. How could she accomplish such a thing alone? She had to try, though. If she did not, they would certainly fail. This way they had some chance. It was their only hope.  
  
"I'll do it, Professor," Hermione announced.  
A/N: Alright, I don't know if they had bells in Hogwarts, but I thought I should put them in there. Another thing, I said the Potions room was at the bottom of the Dungeon steps. I'm sorry if this is wrong, I was too lazy to look it up. Other than that, I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be posted once I get a good review. So review. 


	2. Crazy for This Girl

A/N: In response to mette, I don't remember if she turned in her time-turner or not. If she did, then she got it back.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters, Crauwel, belong to me.  
  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY HEART  
Chapter Two: Crazy for This Girl  
  
Snape strutted down the corridor, searching for possible rule-breakers. It was always a great joy to catch an unsuspecting rebel, especially if that rebel happened to be James Potter or his annoying friends.   
  
Snape stopped suddenly when he heard a loud crack, like lightening or something. Snape sprinted to the corridor intersection and glanced down the perpendicular hall where the sound had come from. He was met with a brilliant flash of blinding light. He ducked back into his corridor. Once the light had ebbed, he looked back around the corner. The hall was empty except for a girl who was laying flat on the ground. Snape made his way over to her cautiously. She was wearing a school uniform so she was just another student.  
  
"What was that?" Snape asked, looking down at the girl, whose eyes were open wide as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"That?" She blurted, sitting up. "I don't know what that was...it must have been...lightening."  
  
"Inside the school?" Snape asked.  
  
"How should I know what it was?" She snapped at him and helped herself to her feet.  
  
Snape looked down at her. This girl was about his age but nearly three quarters of a foot shorter then him. She was slender with long brunette hair and light freckles on her nose. Snape noted that she was quite pretty, but he didn't have time for such a thing as a girlfriend, being a prefect and all.   
  
"Listen, girl," Snape began harshly, "you shouldn't be wandering 'round the hall at this time of day. Don't you have a class or something?"  
  
"Don't you?" she retorted. "You must be Snape."  
  
"How'd you know that?" Snape asked suspiciously.  
  
"Lucky guess," She told him. "Now, will you excuse me while I find Dumbledore's office."  
  
The girl walked passed him and started down the hall.  
  
"If you know the way," he began, walking three feet behind her, "you must be one who gets into trouble a lot."  
  
"I?" she gasped, indignantly. "You don't know anything about me, so go away."  
  
"Maybe I've heard of your dire deeds," Snape went on, pensively. "What's your name?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you," she snapped. "Would you stop following me?"  
  
"Forgive me, it's my job to keep track of the trouble-makers," Snape assured her.  
  
"I'm not making any trouble!" she exclaimed. "I just want to get to Dumbledore's office without being stalked by the school pest."  
  
"Hey, I am a prefect," Snape announced, pointing to his badge.  
  
The girl just groaned.  
  
When they reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office entrance, Snape was still hanging three feet behind her. The gargoyle swung aside and Dumbledore stepped out.  
  
"Headmaster," the girl began, "I urgently need to speak with you."  
  
"I don't believe I've seen you before," Dumbledore said, seeming to be looking back in his memory.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger and I'll explain everything to you," she began, shooting a glance at Snape, "in private."  
  
"Sure, my dear," Dumbledore agreed, grabbing the gargoyle so it wouldn't close.   
  
Hermione and Dumbledore went into his office and the gargoyle closed behind them.  
  
"What has she got to say that I can't be around for?" Snape grumbled.   
  
He pressed his ear against the gargoyle but could hear nothing behind the stone.  
  
"Listening in?"  
  
Snape spun around to see James Potter and Remus Lupin. Remus had sandy brown hair and was rather pale, while James had black messy hair and wore glasses.   
  
"What makes you think I was listening to anything?" Snape snapped.  
  
"You know it seems to me you were overhearing Dumbledore's conversation with that girl, whom you were following," Remus teased. "Got a little crushy on the new girl?"  
  
"I haven't got the slightest interest in such things," Snape muttered.  
  
"Of course you don't," James laughed.  
  
Snape felt his face flush with anger.  
  
"I am a school prefect," Snape announced, balling his fists, "and that position deserves respect!"  
  
"Ohh, big bad prefect is going to get us," James said with fraudulent fear.  
  
"What are you going to do, tell Professor Crauwel that we're being mean to you?" Remus laughed.  
  
Snape turned on his heals and began to walk off.  
  
"Ickle Snape is going to cry to the professor!" James called after him.  
  
Snape kept walking. He couldn't let those jerks bother him. After all, he was a prefect. Prefects don't fight and they don't cry. Snape closed his eyes to stop the burning.  
  
"They're just jealous," he muttered to himself, knowing it wasn't true.  
  
***************  
  
Dinner that night was delayed because of Dumbledore's absence. McGonagal kept looking at her watch and shaking her head. Snape tried to study out of his advanced potions book, but he kept being bombarded with enchanted spitwads, which would circled his head and then hit him in the eye. He glared over his shoulder at James Potter and his friends. They just sniggered.  
  
The door to the Great Hall opened and two people entered. It was Dumbledore and that Hermione Granger. Snape, for some reason, couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was so pretty.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts," Dumbledore addressed, "may I present Miss Hermione Granger? She will be visiting Hogwarts for a few weeks as a sixth-year. She has already been sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
Just Snape's luck. A brand new girl comes and is sorted into the same house as the infamous player, Sirius Black. He was one of James Potter's friends and was never turned down when he wanted a girl. Snape just told himself to forget it as Hermione sat down at Gryffindor table. Naturally, she ended up near Potter and them. Sirius started talking to her first and as he did, he put his arm around her.  
  
Snape returned his attention to his potions book. After all, he didn't have a real interest in Hermione. Even if he did, she made it clear she regarded him as less then dirt.  
  
The crowds in the Great Hall thinned out. Snape remained, having nowhere better to go and no one to hang out with. He had never been the popular sort. Even the other Slytherins thought he was a git. It didn't bother him. Snape needed no one.   
  
His studying was interrupted by a most charming laugh. He looked across the room toward the Gryffindor table. As he had suspected, the laugh radiated from the beautiful Hermione. Potter and the rest of them were laughing too. Snape turned back to his book. If she was the type to hang out with the Marauders then she wasn't his type anyway. He had no business thinking about her. Her noticeably soft hair was of no consequence. Her alluring resolve and enchanting deep chocolate eyes didn't interest him in the least.   
  
Snape sighed and glanced over his shoulder at them. How could such a gentle beauty have anything in common with the school scamps? It was positively appalling that she would consort with such riff-raf. She wasn't worth his time.   
  
Snape returned his attention to his book. All the words seemed the melt into one extremely long word. ("PutratsbloodandpowderedbezoarintoabowlMixuntilithastheconsistencyofadough.") He just couldn't concentrate even though Potions was his best subject.  
  
"Let's go 'Mione," James said excitedly.  
  
Snape looked back at them. Hermione and the guys were getting up from Gryffindor table. They walked together, laughing at something, toward the Entrance Hall. Snape just didn't understand why he was so attracted to her. Other than her beauty, she had no qualities he admired. He was not shallow enough to like her simply for her looks, either.  
  
Snape watched her until the last moment. And to his surprise, as she was getting nearly out of sight, Hermione looked back at him. Snape wasn't sure what that meant. Was it just because he was the last one still at Dinner? Had he gotten something all over him? Or was it just curiosity that compelled her to look at him?   
  
Snape gathered his books and sprinted out of the Hall after them. He watched them travel up the main staircase. And again, Hermione looked back at him. Maybe she was just playing with him, teasing him to follow. What awaited him? Was it a cruel joke that the marauders had set up? Hermione bids him follow and leads him into some sort of trap where Snape is utterly humiliated.   
  
He had decided to just head for the dungeon and Slytherin common, when Hermione glanced back at him again. Against his better judgement, Snape followed her. Making sure that Potter and them didn't notice him pursuing, Snape stealthily walked down every corridor, several hundred feet behind them. Hermione and the group turned a corner. Snape hurried up so he wouldn't loose them. As he turned the corner, he saw Hermione standing by herself, next to a large portrait of a fat lady.   
  
"Snape," Hermione said pleasantly.  
  
Snape slowly walked up to her, wondering where Potter and them had gone.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Hermione whispered. "I need your help."  
  
A/N: What do you think? I only update if you review, so please review. 


	3. From A Distance

A/N: I want to thank my very few fans for reviewing this story. I had expected a better response, though.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters, Crauwel, belong to me.  
  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY HEART  
Chapter Three: From A Distance  
  
Hermione had Snape's full attention, but she wasn't sure what to say. That time's Dumbledore had told her it would be unwise to tell anyone the truth of where she was from and why she was there. Snape was definitely no exception. She didn't really want to say anything to him, but Dumbledore had recommended him. He had told her that if anyone could find out what Garvere was, it was Snape. So, here she was standing, a mere three yards from him, staring silently. He must have regarded her as a complete moron.   
  
"Snape," she began, saying whatever came to her, "my parents are dead."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows, then lowered them in confusion.  
  
"When my dad died," Hermione fabricated, "he told me that I had to find his killer. And just before he keeled over, he said two words: 'Hogwarts', and 'Devia'. Dumbledore said you'd be able to help me figure out what Devia is."  
  
Snape stared at her, bewildered. She was sure that he did not believe her. After all, he was Snape. The last thing he would do was believe something she had told him.  
  
"I have never heard of something called Devia," Snape admitted, pensively. "Maybe it's a person. Have you checked school records?"  
  
"No," Hermione groaned, feeling stupid for not having thought of that.  
  
Snape lowered his head, glancing up at her frequently. Hermione wondered what on Earth he was doing? He seemed so nervous or something.  
  
"Where would I find school records?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dumbledore's office," Snape replied timidly. "The best strategy would be to ask Dumbledore for enrollment records."  
  
"I guess I ought to do that now," Hermione said, more to herself than to Snape.  
  
"It's a little late for that sort of thing, isn't it?" Snape suggested.  
  
"It was my dad's dying wish!" Hermione shouted, sounding quite convincing, if she did think so herself. "I have to find his killer. The sooner, the better."  
  
Snape looked a little embarrassed or ashamed or something.  
  
"I appreciate your help," Hermione told him, just to be polite.  
  
She turned and began walking toward Dumbledore's office. She had to admit that Snape was right. It was quite late and Hermione had the time turner. She had all the time in the world. There was no need to burn midnight oil if she really had no worry of time running out. Still, she felt she needed to figure out this mystery as fast as she could.  
  
Hermione went to Dumbledore's office. He gladly gave her the list. After thanking him, she made her way back to the portrait of the fat lady. She was relieved to see that Snape was not still hanging around there. The portrait swung open after she said the password she had heard James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus use to get in before she talked to Snape. Hermione crawled through the portrait hole and went in a secluded corner of the common room to study the list.  
  
Hermione, eyelids falling, glanced over the scroll of student enrollments. She had already searched the "D" section to see if Devia was someone's last name but it wasn't. Now, she had to go over the entire list, name by name, to find out if Devia was someone's first name. Of course, Hermione couldn't think of anyone naming their child Devia. Devia Granger. Ohh, dreadful!  
  
"'Mione, want to play wizards chess?" Sirius called from the other side of the common room.  
  
"No, thank you," Hermione yelled back. "I'm working on a report."  
  
"Maybe I can help," he retorted, making his way over to her. "What's the report on?"  
  
"It's for Muggle Studies," Hermione explained. "There's a game they play where they must write a report on someone else and the other students guess which student you did the report on. I want to do mine on Devia, but I don't know her last name."  
  
"Devia?" Sirius repeated. "Sounds familiar, but I can't put a face with her. What's she look like?"  
  
Hermione decided that this approach wouldn't work as well as she would have liked. She couldn't make up a new story, so she figured she would humor him and look on the list later.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Hermione said, smiling. "I guess I'll talk to Snape about it."  
  
"Snape? Why on Earth would you intentionally talk to him?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
"Dumbledore recommended him to help me find an old friend," she couldn't believe how fast the lies were coming to her.  
  
"Dumbledore should have recommended me," Sirius said arrogantly as he put his arm around Hermione.  
  
Hermione had had no idea of how much of a cad Sirius was. All she had known of him in the future was that he was Harry's godfather and he spent serious time in Azkaban Wizard Prison. He was falsely accused, though, and she helped him escape.  
  
"How could you help?" Hermione asked wryly.  
  
"Much better then Snape could," Sirius told her, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione thought it might be best if, after this, she stopped herself from helping Sirius get free. She might do several girls a favor.  
  
"About my friend," Hermione reminded.  
  
"I'll ask around for you," Sirius offered.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said pleasantly, hoping that would get rid of him. She shouldn't have presumed to be so lucky.  
  
"What's your friend's name?" Sirius asked.  
  
'Here we go again,' Hermione thought, sighing in frustration.  
  
"Devia," She mumbled.  
  
"Another Devia?" Sirius said, cocking his eyebrow and looking at her as if she was crazy or something.  
  
'Great, 'Mione!' she scolded herself. 'Try to get yourself out of this one.'  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied. "See, hearing Devia's name in class reminded me of a friend I once had who had that same name. I am pretty sure she goes to this school, too."  
  
"How d'you know they aren't the same Devia?" Sirius asked.  
  
Hermione mentally chewed herself out again. This really wasn't working. No matter what she tried, she just seemed to get herself in deeper. 'Drop it and move on,' she advised herself.  
  
"He probably is the same person," Hermione yielded. "I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow."  
  
"You can stop looking at this, then," Sirius grinned, pulling the student enrollment scroll from her hands and setting it behind him.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, I still need-" Hermione began urgently, but before she could finish, Sirius put his fingers over her lips.  
  
"Your eyes are pools of sapphire," Sirius mused. "In the midnight sky, I can see your face smiling down at me. Like a gardian angel watching to make sure I'm all right. You will soon leave and I'll have nothing to remember you by. It sorrows me to think I will never be able to show you how much I care."  
  
Sirius put his arms around her and puckered up.  
  
"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed, using all her strength to keep him from kissing her. "You don't even know me, you don't know when I'll leave and my eyes are brown not blue."  
  
"Minor details," Sirius whispered, pulling her as close as he could with her arms pressing against his chest.  
  
"Sirius!" Hermione screamed. "Let me go."  
  
"Alright, alright," Sirius grumbled, letting go of her. "You don't have to make such a fuss."  
  
Hermione grabbed the enrollment list and her books and hurried to her dormitory.   
  
"That horrible jerk!" Hermione shouted as she threw her things on to her bed. "I can't believe he is so...so...ohh, he's such a jerk!"  
  
Hermione looked over the list for as long as she could before the other girls in her room told her to turn the light out. She had not found anyone named Devia and she was late into the "R"s. It was hopeless. It wasn't a person.   
  
"Snape's stupid idea," she mumbled to herself as she lay in her bed and thought way into the night.  
  
*************  
  
Hermione went down to breakfast by herself. She had no intention of waiting for the marauders. She planned on avoiding Sirius like the plague. He was insufferable and she did not want to spend her entire time in the past fighting him off.   
  
Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked around the room. Very few people dotted the four tables in the Great Hall. She did spot Snape at the end of the Slytherin table. He was sitting all by himself as he had at Dinner the night before. Hermione found this surprising. She always thought of Snape as the Malfoy type. She imagined him with two big goons protecting his useless butt. Seeing him sitting by himself brought of feelings of pity and sympathy. For Snape? She must have been out of her mind.  
  
As Hermione picked at her omelet, she saw people walking toward her in the corner of her eye. She looked up and quickly gasped at the sight of the marauders. She tried to pretend she hadn't seen them, but they sat beside her. It was then she realized that Sirius wasn't among them.  
  
"We're sorry about Sirius' behavior," Remus apologized.  
  
"He can be a real idiot sometimes," James added.   
  
"We aren't all that way," Peter squeaked. "Please don't avoid us because of what he did."  
  
All Hermione could do was glare at Peter Pettigrew. He utterly disgusted her and it wasn't just his short stumpyness and his rat-like features. She knew that he was the most wretched creature on the earth next to Lord Voldemort. It was his fault that Harry was an orphan. He betrayed Harry's parents. He had probably always worked for Lord Voldemort. That got Hermione thinking. Peter absolutely had to be the one who prepares the way for Voldemort.   
  
"Are you alright?" James asked Hermione.  
  
"Fine," she grumbled, still looking at Peter.  
  
Dumbledore passed behind the guys and was headed up to the teacher's table.  
  
"Would you excuse me?" Hermione said quickly, getting up and running after Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Granger," Dumbledore greeted her as she caught up to him.  
  
"It's Peter Pettigrew," Hermione whispered.  
  
"What about him?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The one who is helping You-Know-Who," Hermione explained. "It's Peter Pettigrew. I know it!"  
  
"How are you so sure, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore queried.  
  
"Because he betrays James Potter to You-Know-Who and gets James killed," Hermione mused. "But James' son is what causes You-Know-Who's ruin. If we capture Peter then You-Know-Who will continue to get stronger. It might completely change the future. I can't capture Peter."  
  
"You may not, but you can stop him," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you all that, should I?" Hermione groaned.  
  
"I don't think you should have," Dumbledore said to her. "You can't take it back now. But, my dear, I believe that the time line is best left alone. I cannot stop it."  
  
"Aren't I changing the time line?" Hermione asked, worried.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore began, "but I trust myself. If I thought it was that important for you to be here in the future, then I still think that though it's the past."  
  
"This is too hard for me," Hermione whined. "I can't do it. If it is Peter, then how will I stop him without changing anything else in the time line? And I'll never be able to find out what Devia is. I'm so lost. Where do I turn?"  
  
"Forty-five degrees north," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"What?"   
  
Dumbledore put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and turned her toward Slytherin table, or more exactly, toward Snape.   
  
Hermione groaned, "Why do you want me to talk to him so badly? I don't like Snape."  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore began, "in this world you must learn to trust people that you normally wouldn't. I believe Snape can help you find answers to many of your questions."  
  
"If you say so," Hermione whined.  
A/N: So I made Sirius out to be a jerk. I hope no one hates me for that. If you liked it, please review. I will not update until I get a review on this chapter. 


	4. So Emotional

Disclaimer: None of these characters, except Crauwel, belong to me.  
  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY HEART  
Chapter Four: So Emotional  
  
Snape glared down at his omelet as though it had offended him somehow. He detested eggs and always had, but reaching for another thing to eat would take too much effort. Since his side of the table was so desolate, most of the alternate choices of breakfast were in the more crowded section. Snape mostly ignored the other people in his house. Or more accurately, the other people in his house ignored him. He thought to repay them with their own medicine. It became clear that they preferred it that way. What did Snape care, anyway? He didn't need friends. He didn't need anyone. And no one needed him.  
  
"Snape, I need you."  
  
Jumping from start, Snape spun around and looked up at Hermione.  
  
"N-need me? W-with what?" Snape sputtered.  
  
"Devia isn't a person," Hermione stated. "I need another option."  
  
Snape tried to think. If anything he could suggest would help her with her problem and make her smile, his life would have some meaning again. The problem was that her dilemma was not an easy one to solve. He honestly had no idea what Devia was, though it did sound familiar somehow. If only he could get his brain to focus on something other than her eyes.   
  
"Do you suppose," Snape began, not knowing what to say and hoping the word would just come to him, "that it's a different language? Maybe it's French, Jarvey, or German for something else?"  
  
Hermione looked to be thinking for a second, then said, "I'm not sure if my dad knows any other languages."  
  
"Would it hurt to check?" Snape asked, trying not to sound pushy.  
  
"I suppose not," Hermione said quickly, looking around the room. "I'll contact you if I need you again."  
  
Hermione began to walked away. Snape didn't want her to leave, but what could he say or do to keep her there. This was her father's killer they were dealing with. Not just any means of seduction could persuade her.  
  
"Hermione!" he called to her.  
  
She turned back to him, looking expectant.  
  
"Don't you think it would be faster if we worked together?" Snape blurted, sure his desperateness showed.  
  
Hermione stared at him, seemingly considering his request. She bit her lip and blinked twice. The way her almost ginger-colored eyes got darker and more beguiling closer to her pupil was so extraordinary, it was hard for Snape to keep his head.  
  
"I suppose it would be faster that way," Hermione said in reluctance.  
  
"Great!" Snape almost shouted, not meaning to show so much emotion.  
  
Hermione subsequently stared at him oddly.  
  
"I mean," Snape said, regaining his composure, "jolly good."  
  
Hermione continued to stare at him as if he were some retard or something.  
  
"All right," Hermione began, "I suppose we ought to start now, unless you're not finished with breakfast."  
  
"I couldn't eat another bite," Snape informed, being solemn so he didn't keep looking like a git.  
  
"Let's head to the library then," Hermione said, turning and walking away.  
  
Snape grabbed his books and jumped up from the table. He almost tripped on his hurry to catch up with Hermione. Luckily, she hadn't been looking. Snape followed Hermione silently to the Library.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione began to Madam Pince. "Do you have any language dictionaries?"  
  
"What language?" Pince asked. "I have Latin, Parcelmouth, Ancient Germanic, and Elfish."  
  
"You have Parcelmouth?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Brilliant!"  
  
Snape looked at Hermione. Why was Parcelmouth so brilliant? Parcelmouth was the language of Lord Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin. What interest could that have to a nice girl like Hermione?  
  
"Can we borrow them all?" Hermione asked.  
  
Madam Pince nodded and started off down the aisle of book shelves. Hermione and Snape followed. Pince stopped in the middle of the labyrinth of books shelves. She took four consecutive books and handed them to Hermione. Dust rose as the books hit Hermione's hands. Hermione sneezed.  
  
"You start on Ancient Germanic," Hermione ordered Snape, handing him a brown book. "I'll study Parceltongue."  
  
Snape just nodded and went with Hermione to a group of tables. They both sat down and began to read. Snape turned to the "D" section of the Ancient Germanic Dictionary. Snape wasn't exactly sure how to spell Devia, so he started with the "Da"s.  
  
Dach: roof  
Dafur: for it  
Daman: ladies  
Danke: Thanks  
Daran: at it  
Daraus: from/out of it  
Darunter: among/under it  
Datum: date  
Davon: of it  
  
Snape's eyes were already getting tired. Hermione slammed down the Parceltongue dictionary and sighed loudly in frustration. Snape looked up from the Ancient Germanic dictionary and watched Hermione as she lay back and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Want to quit for now?" Snape suggested.  
  
Hermione looked at Snape indignantly and picked up her book.  
  
"Found anything?" Snape asked, watching the cute way her forehead wrinkled.  
  
"Nothing near," Hermione grumbled. "Parceltongue doesn't even have 'd' as the first letter of any word in the dialect. It is close to Sh'deviass which means 'lunch is served'. I really don't think that's it."  
  
Hermione set the book down again and grabbed the Elfish dictionary.  
  
"You found anything?" she muttered.  
  
"Just 'Davon'," Snape told her. "That's not nearly close enough, is it?"  
  
"Just start on Latin," Hermione ordered quietly.  
  
Snape put down the Ancient Germanic Dictionary and picked up the Latin one. He flipped to the "D" section and let his eyes wander down the page. The "Da"s were inconclusive. Still, his eyes kept wandering.  
  
Decerpo : to pluck off.  
Declino : deflect.   
Decoquo : to boil down.  
Decurro : to run in a race.  
Deduco : to escort.   
Defluo : disappear, be lost.   
Delecto : to attract, delight.  
Delitesco : to hide away.  
Deprehendo : to understand.  
Depulso : to push aside.   
Desumo : to select, elect, choose.   
Devia : out-of-the-way roads.   
  
Snape jumped up suddenly, staring down at the book. Hermione put her book down and looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Devia, D-E-V-I-A," Snape droned. "Out-of-way-roads."  
  
Hermione jumped from her chair and sprinted to Snape. She looked at the book and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Snape, you're a genius!" Hermione squealed with excitement, throwing her arms around him.  
  
Snape was inert with shock. He stiffly held out the book and just glanced about. He had never been hugged for as long as he could remember, especially not by a beautiful girl. What was he supposed to do? Being Snape, he figured that pushing away would be best to keep his image and reputation. Of course, he couldn't put Hermione away. He just wanted to hold her. But what would passersby think? He couldn't hug someone. Hermione wasn't just anyone.   
  
Before he could make a decision, Hermione released him and sat back down in her seat.   
  
"Sorry," Hermione muttered, avoiding Snape's gaze. "I got over excited."  
  
Snape blinked at her, sitting back down himself.  
  
"If it's a back road of some sort, then we'll have to find it," Hermione planned, gathering the books. "Wherever this road is, it must lead to this school."  
  
"Do you suggest we search the entire grounds?" Snape asked, finally coming back to reality.  
  
"I don't know what I'm suggesting," Hermione said, sitting back in her chair. "You're the idea man. You tell me what we should do."  
  
"Hogwarts: A History could shed some light on this," Snape told her. "It's supposed to reveal everything about the school and grounds."  
  
"I don't think it says very much about this," Hermione assured.  
  
"How do you know?" Snape asked.  
  
"I have most of it memorized," Hermione explained, picking up the language dictionaries and walking them over to Madam Pince.  
  
Snape had to stare after her. He didn't know anyone other than himself who had ever read that book, let alone memorized it. Hogwarts: A History was one of Snape's favorites. He owned his own copy of it. The idea that the most beautiful girl he knew also had things in common with him was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard. If only she could see it, too.   
  
Hermione hurried back over to Snape.  
  
"I've got a great idea," Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"What's that?" Snape asked, not being able to keep from smile himself.  
  
"The map!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Map? She said it as if he should know what she was talking about. Snape knew nothing about any map.   
  
"Could you elaborate a bit?" Snape requested.  
  
Hermione's smiled faded as she said, "Oh, you wouldn't know. I'll get back to you later."  
  
Hermione started off out of the library.  
  
"Wait!" Snape called. "I thought we were in this together!"  
  
Hermione didn't stop as she closed the door behind her. Snape slouched in his chair. What was he supposed to do now?   
  
"Mr. Snape," Madam Pince began, "I do believe you should be going to class soon."  
  
Snape half-smiled at her and got up from his chair. He continued out the door.  
  
************  
  
History of Magic that morning was especially tedious. Professor Binns didn't seem like he would ever shut up. He droned on and on in a monotone as he wrote sloppily on the blackboard. Snape glanced about the room, trying to keep his brain occupied. His eyes ran across Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin, and Black. Snape found himself grumbling obscenities under his breath regarding the marauders. After all, Hermione did spend most of her time with them. Suddenly, he noticed that Hermione was not even with them. He scanned the rest of the room. Hermione was not there at all. Maybe she had gotten feeling ill since that morning's studying. Snape hoped that she was all right.   
  
After class, Snape thought about actually approaching the marauders and asking them if they had seen her. He, then, decided it wasn't the best idea. They would probably just insult him and laugh as they always did. It wasn't like they cared at all how he felt.   
  
Hermione had not shown up in any of Snape's Gryffindor classes all morning. He had watched the halls between classes and checked the library during break. She was no where to be found. Snape was about to skip lunch and check the hospital wing when he saw Hermione heading toward the Great Hall. He hurried after her. She was already sitting with the marauders when Snape entered. Snape noted that Hermione didn't look a bit ill. If she had not been sick, where had she been all day? The thought that she had been merely skipping class crossed Snape's mind. Was is possible that Hermione had just been playing the part of the sweet and was really just like the marauders? Snape didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
Snape went to his secluded seat on the Slytherin table and watched Hermione. She was laughing with Potter and that lot so happily. For some reason, everytime Potter or one of his friends made Hermione laugh, it hurt. It was like Hermione was laughing at Snape.   
  
"What I would give to be a spider under that table," Snape grumbled. "What are they laughing about?" 


	5. Something ABout the Way You Look

Disclaimer: None of these characters, except Carey Burke and Professor Limb, belong to me.  
  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY HEART  
Chapter Five: Something About the Way You Look Tonight  
  
"They both had warts," James blurted.  
  
Hermione and the marauders busted up laughing. James seemed to know an awful lot of funny jokes.   
  
"Ok, got one. Knock knock," James began, putting down his drink.  
  
"Who's there?" Peter answered.  
  
"Snape," James said, trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"Snape who?" Peter asked.  
  
"Snape, come out of the closet, it was just a mouse," James blurted.  
  
The marauders laughed. Hermione thought it was little funny, but rude to laugh at.   
  
"Here's another!" James said, getting his breath back. "What do you get when you leave Snape out during a full moon?"  
  
"What?" Peter asked.  
  
"Wolf bait," James laughed.  
  
Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably. Hermione just smiled. Why had all the jokes suddenly turned Snape-based? Couldn't they move on to something else? Hermione didn't even know why she was so uncomfortable about the whole thing. It was just Snape.   
  
"Try this one," James started, still laughing at his other joke. "What's the difference between Snape and a possum? One's a conniving, villainous, ugly rodent. The other is just an animal."  
  
Sirius almost spit up his tripe he was laughing so hard. Peter doubled over. It wasn't even all that funny. The marauders just had the ridiculous pastime of teasing Snape. Really, he had not done a thing to them. Though it would be rare in the future, Snape had not seemed to be too much of a pest.   
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder at Snape. He seemed to have been watching her because he instantly looked away when she glimpsed him. He made himself busy reading some book. Hermione smiled, watching the way his fingers nervously tapped the table. Faking a yawn, Snape looked up for just an instant then returned to reading. His dark eyes were rather enticing.  
  
Hermione spun away immediately, trying to focus on the conversation of the marauders. She couldn't believe the thoughts that had gone through her head. About Snape, of all people. How could she think that way about him? He was a grease ball, a jerk, and totally not worth a second look. It was hard not to look.  
  
"We'd better get finishing up," Remus told them, looking at his watch. "I do believe time draws near."  
  
"We have Potions next," James groaned.   
  
"Wonderful hour of watching Snape answer questions like they're going out of style," Sirius muttered, getting up from the table.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. It sounded a bit like what she would do.  
  
"Coming to this class, 'Mione?" James asked.   
  
"No, I don't think so," Hermione told them.  
  
"More power to you," Sirius said. "I wonder how you do it without getting caught."  
  
"Lucky, I guess," Hermione smiled nervously.  
  
The marauders said goodbye to Hermione and started out of the Great Hall. Hermione felt a strange tingle run down her spine as she thought of Snape watching her leave. She didn't want him to watch her. She wanted nothing to with him.  
  
Quickly, Hermione stood up and rushed from the Great Hall. She headed toward the main entrance. Just as she opened the giant wooden door, someone called her name. It was Snape. Hermione took a deep breath. It was only Snape. Stupid, annoying Snape.  
  
She turned around, forcing a pleasant smile on her face. Snape stood before her, seeming sad. He was so tall, Hermione noted, and the black of his robes complimented his dark eyes. Hermione had to mentally ridicule herself again.  
  
"You wanted something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Where're you going?" Snape retorted, glancing around the Entrance Hall. "Shouldn't you be heading to Potions. I do believe that Slytherin and Gryffindor have this class together."  
  
"I don't need to go to class," Hermione explained, her hand on the brass door nob of the main entrance. "Since I won't be here that long, it doesn't matter about class."  
  
"Are you proceeding with the investigation without me?" Snape demanded, worriedly.  
  
Hermione just nodded.  
  
"Oh," Snape murmured, head lowered. "I guess I'll go to class then."  
  
"Talk to you later, Snape," Hermione said, starting back out the door.  
  
"Severus!" Snape blurted. "You can call me Severus."  
  
Hermione looked back at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"No, I don't think so," She said, acting wry but feeling nervous.   
  
*************  
  
Hermione wandered around the castle grounds. She had already scouted the entire perimeter of the castle and found no roads. Hermione wondered if the meaning of Devia was code or something. It didn't seem to be any road. Maybe it didn't go directly to the castle. Maybe it just led to Hogsmeade or some such place so that Hogwarts could be found. Hermione eyed the Forbidden Forest. That seemed like a likely place that Voldemort would enter through. She dared not go in, though.   
  
Hermione looked at her watch and considered going to class. It had been a while since she had gotten real learning. She missed it. Of course, that would mean running into Snape. Hermione had no need to be scared of Snape. He was a Slytherin. No Slytherin scared her. Hermione nodded and started back toward the castle.  
  
Outside Potions class smelt faintly of rotten eggs and skunk. That meant one thing. They were brewing a poison cure potion. Hermione felt she would rather die of poisoning than drink that stuff.   
  
Slowly, she opened the door and entered.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Miss Granger," the short, female professor said.   
  
She was a good half-foot shorter than Hermione with spiky black hair and little round glasses. She had a nagging voice, but always kept a smile.  
  
"I was having a conversation with Dumbledore, Professor Limb," Hermione lied.  
  
Professor Limb just nodded.  
  
Hermione headed up to where James and them were.  
  
"Would you like me to explain what we're doing?" Remus offered kindly.  
  
"You appear to be in the middle of the simmering process of the poison cure potion," Hermione droned, plugging her nose. "Have you put in the echinacea yet?"  
  
"Just about to," James said, looking at Hermione curiously. "You're good at potions?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Next," began Professor Limb, "we'll add the Doxy powder. Can anyone tell me why we add this though it has no medicinal value?"   
  
Hermione raised her hand. Limb looked surprised. Hermione looked over and saw Snape's hand was up too, and he was looking surprised back at her. She quickly looked away from him.  
  
"Granger, for a change," Limb said.  
  
"The Doxy powder numbs the senses of smell and taste so that the patient doesn't suffer through this potion's unpleasant pungency and taste," Hermione explained.  
  
"That is very correct, Miss Granger," Limb commented.  
  
"Add it, quick!" Hermione snapped at James.  
  
Just then, the door opened and a guy walked in. Hermione almost fell out at the sight of him. He had shoulder-length dark blonde hair that was full of body and bounced as he walked. He had a beautiful smile Hermione just wanted to stare at forever. He reminded her of a young Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
"Who's that?" Hermione asked James as the blonde made his way to his seat.  
  
"That's Carey Burke," James told her. "He's the Slytherin team captain."  
  
Carey Burke? That was the name of the future's Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. He looked way different in the future. He was so old in the future. In the past, he was, he was...  
  
"He is brilliant," Hermione sighed.  
  
The marauders busted up laughing.  
  
"What?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"You have a thing for Burke!" Sirius laughed.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"I can set you up," Peter offered. "He's the friend of a friend."  
  
"No," Hermione said, still blushing. "I don't even know him."  
  
"I know he doesn't have a girlfriend," Remus put in.  
  
"I can put in a good word for you the next Quidditch match," James suggested.  
  
"Thanks for trying to help, but I don't think-" Hermione began.   
  
"I hear he likes smart girls," Sirius whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled, shaking her head.  
  
James chuckled as he added the Doxy powder to the potion they were brewing. Hermione glanced over at Carey Burke. He was sitting just behind Snape, smiling widely and laughing with a bunch of other Slytherins. Snape, on the other hand, sat alone and merely studied his potions book.   
  
"Yule Ball is coming up," Sirius announced.  
  
Hermione looked at him curiously, wondering why he would make that certain observation at that moment.  
  
"I can get Carey to ask you," Sirius smirked, nodding toward where Carey sat.  
  
Hermione wasn't about to let on that she was looking at Snape, so she just went with Carey. She had been looking at him too.  
  
"How would you get him to ask me?" She queried, folding her arms skeptically.  
  
"I have my ways," Sirius said, winking.  
  
"Sure, get Carey to ask me," Hermione allowed. "I won't guarantee that I'll say yes."  
  
"Right," Sirius laughed.  
  
"What's next?" James asked, peering down at the potion.  
  
Hermione picked up a leafy plant and began to tear it and put the pieces in the cauldron.  
  
"Mix it thoroughly," Hermione instructed.  
  
James did so.  
  
"I think I'll talk to Carey," Sirius said, wiping his hands and smiling at Hermione.  
  
Sirius walked across the room and pushed into Carey's group. Sirius whispered to Carey, then pointed to Hermione. Carey looked at Hermione and smiled his award-winning smile. It wasn't directed at her, more about her. Carey and Sirius chatted for a moment and then Sirius rushed back over.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked.   
  
"He says your cute and he'll think about asking you," Sirius told her.  
  
Hermione blushed. She had never before been referred to as cute. The idea that a guy as hot as Carey might ask her out was very flattering. Hermione noticed that Carey smiled at her a few times before the end of class.  
  
As Professor Limb dismissed class, Hermione and the marauders got ready to leave. Hermione saw Snape try to make his way over to her, but Carey had beaten him.  
  
"Hey," Carey greeted, his perfect smile on his face. "Hermione, is it?"   
  
Hermione nodded, smiling dreamily at him.   
  
"I'm Carey Burke," he said, running his fingers through his fluffy blonde hair.  
  
A/N: I guess you're thinking that it's a weird ending to a chapter. Your right. I felt it would have more of an impact ended here. I'm sorry this is a short chapter. 


	6. I have Nothing

Disclaimer: None of these characters, except Carey Burke, belong to me.  
  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY HEART  
Chapter Six: I Have Nothing  
  
Snape waited outside of the Potions room, whistling and doing other such things to occupy his time. He didn't actually want to look like he was waiting for Hermione. But, really, how could he prevent it? He couldn't help but think that his feelings were utterly obvious.  
  
Hermione finally emerged. She didn't even see that Snape was standing there, but just walked right by.  
  
"Hermione," Snape began, taking her arm to stop her.  
  
"What is it, Snape?" She asked, not looking at him.  
  
"I just thought we should make an...appointment," Snape told her.  
  
Hermione gawked at him, obviously unsure what he was talking about.  
  
"I mean, we should," Snape muttered on, "go look for Devia tomorrow."  
  
"That's the Yule Ball," Hermione informed.  
  
"Is it?" Snape asked coyly. "In that case, we could got to the dance and look for Devia afterward."  
  
Snape clutched his hands behind his back.  
  
"Are you asking me to the dance?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
"I suppose I am," Snape said, knowing perfectly well that was exactly what we was doing.  
  
"I would love to, but," Hermione began, "I'm already going with someone."  
  
A smile spread across her face as she blushed. Snape wondered who it could be. There probably wasn't a shortage of guys who would want to ask her out. The first person to come to mind was Sirius. After all, he did talk to her quite a bit during Potions.   
  
Snape decided to change the subject. Maybe that would keep his mind off the unfortunate circumstance.  
  
"Well, we need to discuss our game plan sometime," he blurted. "Shouldn't we meet somewhere?"  
  
Hermione looked up and down the hall, then at her watch.  
  
"We have twenty minutes before our next class," she said. "Let's just go to the library and talk now."  
  
This didn't fall within Snape's plan to get her in a romantic setting. Who would snoggle in a library?  
  
Hermione and he walked to the library together. They picked a secluded table and began to talk.  
  
"So, our plan is.." Hermione asked, looking at Snape expectantly.  
  
"If I told you that, it would ruin everything," Snape bluffed.  
  
"You have no plan, do you?" Hermione asked, irritatedly.  
  
Snape smiled nervously.  
  
"We could always look at Hogwarts: A History," Snape suggested, feeling redundant.  
  
"Go ahead if you want," Hermione allowed. "I'll try something else."  
  
Snape watched Hermione walk over to a book shelf as he pulled his Hogwarts: A History out of his bag. Hermione came back with a book entitled The Secrets of Hogsmeade. Snape never thought of the idea that Devia would be in Hogsmeade. It was very smart of her to think of. Of course, Hermione was always smart.   
  
So he didn't seem to be staring at her, Snape started studying his book.  
  
"Oh, Snape!" Hermione said suddenly. "There he is."  
  
Snape looked up from Hogwarts: A History and glanced where Hermione was staring. Carey Burke had just walked into the library and walked over to a table where some other Slytherin guys were sitting. He pulled out a chair and sat in it backwards, running his hands through his shoulder-length blonde hair.  
  
"It's just Carey," Snape said casually, looking back at his book.  
  
"Isn't he the hottest?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't know," Snape muttered, feeling this immense anger toward Carey Burke. "Can we get back to this Devia thing? I thought this was important to you."  
  
"It is," Hermione insisted, looking away from Carey for the first time since he had walked in.  
  
"Let's hope it's more important then Carey," Snape said spitefully.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, affronted.  
  
"Nothing," Snape assured her, not looking at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "You're acting really weird."  
  
"I'm fine," Snape snapped. "Let's get back to Devia."  
  
"'Mione."  
  
Snape looked up to see Carey Burke standing behind Hermione, his arms around her neck and his chin pressed against her temple. Hermione giggled.  
  
"I'll meet you around eight tomorrow, all right?" Carey asked, smiling toothfully.  
  
Snape jabbed his pencil into the table, breaking the led.  
  
"I'll be there," Hermione told him, running her hand along his arm. "I'll try to look my best."  
  
"You'll look beautiful," Carey promised. "It's not impossible for you to look otherwise."  
  
Hermione smiled, blushing.  
  
Carey kissed her forehead, gave Snape a look of gloating, and then headed back to his friends. Hermione casually went back to reading. Snape stared at her, discontented.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, looking up.  
  
"He's the one you're going to the Yule Ball with?" Snape demanded angerly.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Hermione blinked at him, seemingly unsure what his problem was.  
  
Snape shook his head.  
  
"Do you have a problem with Carey?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Other than the fact that he has a girl's name?" Snape muttered, looking at his book.  
  
"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed to seem intimidating.  
  
It worked. Snape looked up at her. He had never before heard his first name from her lips. It would have been a pleasant experience if it hadn't been for the agitated look on Hermione's face. She wanted an answer now.  
  
"He's just like the rest of them," Snape said seriously.   
  
"The rest of them?" Hermione repeated, wanting clarification.  
  
"The rest of the people in the blasted school," Snape growled. "All of them think they're so great. They're the kings of their pitiful houses and classes. They think they can have whatever they want and don't even consider anyone else."  
  
Snape balled his fists tightly, wanting to punch the first person he saw who had ever tormented him. Suddenly, he felt a soft hand on his own. He looked up at Hermione. She looked truly concerned for him. Snape had never had anyone concerned for him. It was a strange feeling. The strangest of it, was the feeling he got from just being touched by her. It was like he had been stung by a Billywig. His head was floating and his skin was tingling.  
  
Snape wanted to express to her the many feelings he had felt toward her since he first saw her laying in the corridor. He wanted to reach over and kiss her. It took all the self-control he possessed to keep from doing it. He pulled his hand from hers to halt the temptation. It didn't work.  
  
"I think that's enough planning for now," Snape said suddenly, standing up. "I ought to get to class. I need to talk to Professor Flitwick."  
  
Hermione looked at him imploringly as he stood up. Snape looked down into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Don't go," Hermione whispered, glancing down at the table.  
  
Snape's head and heart were confused. His head said "leave now." But his heart was telling him to stay with her until the end of time. Then and there he imagined their future together, their children. Hermione was the most wonderful, beautiful wife and mother imaginable.  
  
He wasn't sure how it happened. But before he knew it, Snape was outside of the library, heading toward the Charms class. His head must have taken over since his heart was obviously loosing its grip. Snape just continued on his way, not sure what he would do once he got to Charms class.  
A/N: I love this chapter. It's one of my favorites. It's short, but is that all bad? 


	7. One Moment In Time

Disclaimer: None of these characters, except Carey Burke, belong to me.  
  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY HEART  
Chapter Seven: One Moment in Time  
  
Hermione borrowed emerald dress robes from Lily Evans since Lily happened to have two pares of dress robes. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit that she looked good in green. Lily had even helped her do her hair up to look nice for the dance. It was very elegant.   
  
Lily and Hermione came down into the common room. Lily was greeted with a kiss from James.  
  
"You all going to the dance?" Hermione asked the marauders.  
  
"I'm going with Sibyl Trelawney," Sirius said confidently.  
  
Remus blushed liked crazy, saying, "Pricilla Patil asked me."  
  
"I'm going just for the food," Peter announced.  
  
Hermione laughed. She checked the time and saw that she should leave to meet Carey. She said buy to everyone, then headed down to the Great Hall. Carey, in silver-colored dress robes, stood at the bottom of the stairs, straightening his tie. Hermione rushed down to him.  
  
"You looked great," Carey complimented upon seeing her. "Shall we go in?"  
  
Hermione giggled, taking his arm.  
  
Carey led her into the dance. The lights were low and the air was filled with romance. Hermione couldn't imagine being more happy. Still, the thought of Snape came to her mind. Nothing pedicular about him. She just wondered what he would suggest to do if she had gone there with him.  
  
"'Mione, will you excuse me a minute?" Carey asked.  
  
Hermione nodded as Carey headed off into the crowd. Hermione stood by herself and acted as if she was having a good time. Punch. Punch sounded good. Hermione walked over to get some iced pumpkin juice. Once having her punch, she scanned the room for Carey. It didn't seem like he was anywhere. Where had he gone? Hermione let out the disappointed sigh. He said he would only be gone for a minute. This minute was taking an awfully long time.   
  
Through the couples swaying to the soft music, Hermione spotted a figure in midnight blue robes that swept the floor as he walked. Those robes could only belong to one person: Snape. He was on the far side of the Great Hall, acting as a sort of chaperon.   
  
Hermione glanced about the room again for Carey. Upon not seeing him, Hermione decided that she might as well go talk to Snape. As she made her way across the dance floor, she thought of the day before. Snape had asked her to the dance. Hermione couldn't believe it when it happened. She had already agreed to go with Carey Burke, though. She couldn't go with both of them.   
  
"Hey," she said once she had reached him.  
  
Snape looked oddly surprised to see her and returned with a rather pert, "Hello."   
  
He seemed to be still upset that she had gone to the dance with Carey.   
  
"What're you doing?" Hermione asked, letting out a breath.  
  
"Scouting for neckers," Snape announced. "This is supposedly a respectable dance, after all."  
  
"Seen anything of Carey?" Hermione queried, looking around the room again.   
  
"I'm glad to say not," Snape grumbled.  
  
Hermione found herself smiling at this. She didn't know why.   
  
"Since you are temporarily lacking a partner," Snape began, nervously putting his hands behind his back, "would you be totally against the idea of me taking this dance?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
Snape smiled for a second, but cleared his throat and returned to his pompous resolve. Shape held out his hand toward the floor, indicating for her to go first. Hermione walked out on to the dance floor, followed closely by Snape. Taking Snape's hand, Hermione turned to him. Snape placed his hand on the small of her back and started to lead her in a slow teeter.   
  
"This is a nice song," Snape breathed, just to make conversation.  
  
Hermione listened for a second. It was a slow instrumental song, involving mostly saxophone, clarinet, and violin. It was rather relaxing. Watching the couples was starting to make her dizzy and the soft music was sinking into her. Without a second of thought, Hermione closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against Snape's shoulder, reaching her arm around his neck. She could hear Snape's heartbeat quicken, which somehow made her smile. Slowly, Snape's arm moved from holding her hand to having both arms around her.   
  
*************  
  
Snape felt the room getting terribly hot and his mouth was feeling very dry. As the song moved into its second chorus, Hermione's hand began to gently caress the nape of Snape's neck. This strange shiver went down his spine and his knees began to shake.  
  
Licking his lips nervously, Snape whispered, "'Mione."  
  
Hermione looked up at him. She looked so beautiful. Her face was angel-kissed porcelain in the dim candlelight. This was it. This was the moment. He couldn't fight it anymore. Snape touched her cheek tenderly as he leaned close to her. Snape gently kissed her, taking in the sweetness of her lips. He felt Hermione's fingers slowly travel through his hair.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione pulled away. Snape was feeling dazed and tried to see what had stopped her.  
  
"It's Pettigrew," Hermione blurted, pointing into the crowd. "He's leaving. Where's he going?"   
  
She started off toward the doors. Snape had to pause a moment to figure out what was going on.  
  
"C'mon, Snape," he heard Hermione call.  
  
Letting out a breath, Snape plunged into the crowd after Hermione. He caught up with her at the door to exit the Great Hall. She was peeking out into the Entrance Hall. Snape looked where she was looking. James Potter and his gang were hanging around. Remus Lupin was looking quite ill.  
  
"Let's go," Potter ordered the others.  
  
Lupin leaned against Black as they followed Potter out of the Main Entrance. Pettigrew wobbled after them.   
  
"They can't be on the grounds at this hour," Snape announced, making to go after them.  
  
"Let them go," Hermione told him, grabbing on to his robes.  
  
"Your friends or not," Snape began, "I don't think-"  
  
Hermione just shook her head and headed back into the dance. Snape, confused, followed her. As he tried to push through the crowd, Carey Burke bumped into him. He was headed out of the Great Hall. Snape couldn't believe Carey would just abandon Hermione like that. Just to have a talk with him, Snape went after Carey. When he saw Carey exiting the school too, he got suspicious.   
  
"What is going on?" Snape asked himself, going through the main entrance after Carey Burke.  
  
In the darkness, Snape crept after Carey. He was heading into the Forbidden Forest. Snape didn't quite understand. Why would Carey go into the Forbidden Forest? It was no time to ask him. As they entered, Snape had to be extra careful not to be heard. He kept worrying about stepping on a twig or running into a tree.   
  
Carey Burke finally stopped in a large clearing. Snape stayed within the trees, watching Carey suspiciously as he walked around the clearing, staring at the ground and kicking his foot at the grass. Snape raised his eyebrows at the odd behavior. Carey reminded him of a chicken looking for worms.   
  
"Ah-ha!" Carey exclaimed, bending down and grabbing a chump of grass.  
  
As Carey pulled on the grass, a four foot wide piece of ground came up. The grass was attached to a round wooden hatch. Carey put down the grassy hatch and looked into a large hole with a smile on his face.   
  
Suddenly, a dark figure wearing a black cloak emerged from the forest and came up behind Carey. Snape was about to yell for Carey to look behind him, but Carey did so without being told.  
  
"Dark Lord?" Carey gasped. "I didn't expect you."  
  
The dark figure nodded his hooded head.  
  
"I've come to check your progress, Burke," the figure muttered in a cold voice. "After all, I've waited for a long time. When will it be ready?"   
  
"Bad news, Master," Carey groaned, rubbing his hand together uncomfortably. "I ran into a bit of a scrape. See, since I can't tunnel directly into the castle, I had to take an alternate route. Now, certain parts of the tunnel will be harder to break through. So it may take some more time than originally expected."  
  
"What?" the figure demanded. "How much time?"  
  
"Just two more years," Carey went on. "But, the thing is, I graduate this year. I don't have that much time."  
  
"Burke, I want that school!" yelled the figure.  
  
"Sorry, Lord," Carey muttered, "but its not my fault."  
  
The figure turned away from him and tapped the tips of his long dark fingers together.  
  
"I'll find a way to get you into the school," he grumbled. "Just do as much as you can now. I don't like waiting."  
  
"I will do my best Lord Voldemort," Carey promised, bowing.  
  
Lord Voldemort? Snape backed away from the clearing. The most dreaded Dark Wizard of the time was right there in the same forest as he was. Snape had never been more scared in all his life. As fast as possible, Snape sprinted from the forest and back to the castle.  
  
Out of breath, Snape made his way to Dumbledore's office. He found the headmaster watering posies in the corridor near his office. Snape ran up to him.  
  
"Professor!" Snape exclaimed, breathing hard. "I-I just...Just saw...Vold...Vold...de...mort!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, his eyes wide.  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course I am," Snape insisted, gaining back his breath.  
  
"We must tell Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, putting down his watering bucket.  
  
"Hermione?" Snape asked. "What's she have to do with this?"  
  
Dumbledore glanced at him, looking worried.  
  
"You tell her about Voldemort," Dumbledore instructed. "You ask her what it's all about."  
  
Snape nodded. He wasn't sure what this was all about.  
  
A/N: Ever notice how everything seems to happen in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. At least, that's how it happens in all my books. 


	8. Peace, Love and Understanding

A/N: This is my overall favorite chapter of all my books. It was like writing everything I've ever wanted to happen to me, but hasn't yet happened.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters, except Carey Burke, belong to me.  
  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY HEART  
Chapter Eight: Peace, Love and Understanding  
  
Hermione sat at breakfast the next morning, wondering where the heck Carey had gone the night before. He had been absent the entire first half of the dance. When he had finally gotten back, Hermione didn't much feel like dancing and was rather tired. So, they went straight back to their houses. He wouldn't tell her where he had been.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione saw someone coming up in the corner of her eye. Hermione looked up to see who it was, but lowered her head again when she saw it was Snape.  
  
"Hermione, I have to talk to you," Snape said downheartedly.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. The very sound of his voice made her quiver. She couldn't believe what had happened at the Yule Ball. She had been on a date with Carey Burke and was kissed by Snape. It was so confusing. Did she like Carey or Snape? Snape? Why would she like Snape? Because he was so wonderful...Hermione mentally ridiculed herself. Why did he have to kiss her? He was her teacher in the future. It was wrong. It was so very wrong and so very wonderful. She had never felt so close to someone, so safe.  
  
"What does your father have to do with Voldemort?"   
  
The question snapped Hermione back to the present.  
  
"You-Know-Who? I mean, Vo-Vo-ldemort?" Hermione sputtered, finding it hard to say that name. "He has nothing to do with my father. Why?"  
  
"Are you lying to me?" Snape demanded.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. He looked awfully serious. He was hot when he was serious. Hermione mentally ridiculed herself once more.   
  
"Why would you assume such a thing?" Hermione asked.  
  
Snape looked around the great Hall. He took Hermione's arm.  
  
"I don't think this is the place to discuss it," Snape told her.  
  
Hermione quietly got up and went with Snape. He led her out of the Great Hall and down a few corridors. Finally, he stopped in a some unknown corridor Hermione had never been in. He let go of her arm and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Just tell me what this is all about," Snape pleaded.  
  
Hermione looked around the corridor.  
  
"How'd you know I wasn't being truthful?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you once you tell me," Snape bargained.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, then began, "I'm not from this time."  
  
She stopped to watch his reaction. He looked skeptical.   
  
"I am from the future," Hermione told him, keeping her eyes on his face. "I was sent by my Dumbledore to stop the Dark Lord's evil plan to take over the school."  
  
Snape's face softened. He looked to believe her now.  
  
"Devia was something that the Dark Lord often mentioned to our spy," Hermione explained. "That's why I must find it. It's essential in the Dark Lord's plan. If we don't stop him now, he'll take over my school in the future."  
  
Snape looked over Hermione, a shocked look on his face.   
  
"I've never done this on my own," Hermione told him, tears coming to her eyes. "I've always had my friends beside me. Now, I'm all on my own and I don't know what in heck I'm doing."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes to stop the tears. Suddenly, she felt warm arms around her. Hermione clung to Snape.  
  
"You're not alone," he whispered. "You have me."  
  
Hermione smiled. She now understood why she loved Snape so much. Gently, Snape pulled away and looked into her eyes, keeping his arms around her waist.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked, still smiling.  
  
"Carey Burke!" Snape exclaimed suddenly. "Carey Burke is in league with Voldemort."  
  
Hermione blinked at him.  
  
"Truly," Snape promised. "I'm not just being jealous."  
  
"How do you know he is?" Hermione queried.  
  
"Well, I," Snape muttered uncomfortably. "I followed him. He was just leaving you there at the dance. I thought I would give him a piece of my mind."  
  
Hermione giggled, saying, "You're so funny."  
  
"If Carey is a minion of Voldemort," Snape went on, "then he's the one you're looking for."  
  
"We'll just follow him to Devia," Hermione suggested.  
  
"No need," Snape told her. "I know exactly where it is."  
  
"Where?" Hermione asked urgently.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest, about five minutes North from the castle," Snape said.  
  
Hermione hugged Snape, saying, "You're wonderful."  
  
"No," Snape disputed, "you're wonderful."  
  
Hermione felt a blush, but kept close to Snape.  
  
"What's our plan?" she asked.  
  
"If we stop Carey, we stop the tunnel," Snape announced.  
  
"Wait," Hermione said, looking up at him. "Won't the Dark Lord just get someone else to dig his tunnel?"  
  
"Good point," Snape mused. "I do know that this tunnel has taken a long time to make."  
  
"And?" Hermione urged.  
  
"Destroy the tunnel," Snape suggested, looking very somber.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked, questioning. "If it's a tunnel made by a dark wizard. There are most likely spells to protect it."  
  
Snape's face went to a pensive look that, Hermione thought, looked quite good on him.  
  
"You're making it really hard to help you," Snape commented, dauntly. "You know that, right?"  
  
Hermione just pressed her cheek against Snape's chest and sighed discontentedly. Snape's hand removed itself from Hermione's waist and lifted up her chin to look at him. Snape's deep, dark eyes looked at her. Hermione was sure she could look at those eyes forever and just sink into them.   
  
"We'll figure something out," Snape assured her.  
  
Hermione believed him. From the bottom of her heart, she believed him and knew that everything would turn out fine.  
  
Snape leaned close to her and caressed her lips with his own. Hermione leaned into the kiss, feeling her hands up Snape's warm neck. The feel of gentle presser remained on Hermione's lips as Snape rose himself away from her.  
  
***************  
  
Snape couldn't believe what was happening. It was him and her, the way he had dreamed since he first saw her. She was wonderful, perfect even. The very thought that she cared for him was intoxicating. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted her to stay in his arms forever.   
  
As Hermione once again lay her head against him, Snape took in the provocative aroma of her hair. The warmth of her body being so close to his was scintillating. He was sure she would be able to hear his heart beat, feel his quick breaths, and smell him sweating.   
  
"Severus," whispered Hermione's ever divine voice.  
  
He loved hearing his name from her tantalizing lips.  
  
Hermione lifted her head away from him and peered up at him.   
  
"I think class may be commencing," Hermione told him.  
  
"What about Devia?" Snape asked, just wanting a reason to remain with her.  
  
"You shouldn't miss lessons over this," Hermione insisted, worriedly.  
  
"I'd do anything for you," Snape said, feeling cheesy.  
  
Hermione smiled, blushing slightly.  
  
"Do you have a plan yet?" Hermione challenged.  
  
No he didn't.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione said skeptically.  
  
"It starts with waiting right here," Snape explained.  
  
"Really?" Hermione giggled. "Does you plan also involve snoggling?"  
  
"As a matter of fact-" Snape began impetuously.  
  
Hermione pushed Snape away from her playfully.  
  
"C'mon, Severus," Hermione said, turning away, "we need to go to class. You wouldn't want to get caught skipping class."  
  
"You skip class," Snape whispered, capturing her around the stomach.  
  
"That's different," Hermione defended. "I'm allowed."  
  
Snape kissed Hermione's neck.  
  
"Mr. Snape, Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermione and Snape instantly jumped apart and whirled around. Dumbldore stood before them with a sly smile.  
  
"Working on our Voldemort problems, I presume," Dumbledore asked, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Yes, Sir," they both said at once.  
  
"I'll leave you to your...work, then, " Dumbledore said, walking passed them.  
  
They continued to watch him. Dumbledore looked back and winked at them. Snape felt himself turn red. Hermione started giggling.  
  
"Ready to go to class, yet?" Hermione asked, smiling wryly.  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry to tell you that the next chapter might take a while to write. I'll try not to make you wait too long. 


	9. Running on Faith

Disclaimer: None of these characters, except Carey Burke, belong to me.  
  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY HEART  
Chapter Nine: Running on Faith  
  
Hermione shifted her fingers in her and Snape's finger lock as they walked down the stairs to the dungeon. They were approaching the Potions room. Hermione never did much like Potions, but that was because Snape was a teacher. Hermione laughed to herself and glanced up at Snape. She couldn't help but wonder what had turned such a misunderstood young man into a cruel old guy. Snape looked back at her, smiling. Hermione had never felt so happy.  
  
"Stone...road less travelled...dirt, dirt, dirt...Devia," grumbled someone in the darkness.  
  
Hermione and Snape stopped halfway down the stairs, barely in view of the Potions class door. Snape pressed his finger to his lips and left Hermione to sneak down and see who had been grumbling about such things. Hermione watched Snape peer into the darkness, then scurried back to her side.   
  
"It's Carey," Snape whispered, his arm around Hermione.   
  
Carey emerged from the darkness and went into the Potions room, slamming the door behind him. Snape led the way down the stairs.   
  
"Why do you suppose Carey was late?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Don't know," Snape admitted, "but he was not coming by way of Slytherin house."  
  
"D'you think that grumbling was because he was doing something with Devia?" Hermione proposed.  
  
"Seems quite likely," Snape said, still peering into the darkness. "But what was that he was saying about road less traveled?"  
  
Hermione just shrugged.  
  
She felt Snape pull her closer as he asked, "D'you think we should check it out?"  
  
Hermione quickly nodded.  
  
Snape plunged into the darkness, bringing Hermione along with him. The dampness and darkness of the place was quite unnerving. Hermione pulled out her wand and caused it to light up. It didn't help the feel of the place much. Now, it was just damp stone walls and darkness ahead. Snape and Hermione continued on until they reached a dead end.  
  
"Come on!" Hermione exclaimed. "How could Carey have come right out of a wall?"  
  
Snape walked up to the dead end and felt the wall for idiosyncrasies. Hermione glanced about until she noticed shadows to indicate grooves of some kind in the wall beside her. She looked more closely and saw it was words.   
"Two roads diverged in a wood  
And I took the one less traveled by  
And that has made all the difference"  
-Robert Frost  
  
I D A V E  
"Severus!" Hermione called. "Look at this!"  
  
Snape came up quickly and looked over the words.  
  
"I, Dave?" he said in confusion.  
  
"Dave who?" Hermione asked.  
  
Snape just shrugged, saying, "Do you think it's a sort of code?"  
  
"If so, what does it mean?" Hermione muttered unhappily.  
  
"'Took the one less traveled by,'" Snape read over. "Isn't that one of the things Carey was grumbling about?"  
  
"I think so," Hermione told him, hoping he had a sort of plan.   
  
"I, Dave," Snape repeated, rubbing his chin.  
  
"I, Dave," Hermione murmured, feeling slightly frustrated. "I, Dave. Dave I. Davi. Dav- WAIT!"  
  
Snape glanced at her in curiosity.  
  
Hermione ran her finger over the letters I, D, A, V, and E. She tapped her wand against the letters in the following order: D, E, V, I, A. Snape caught on and nodded. The letters began to glow, then the hall began to shake. Snape put his arms around Hermione. The portion of the wall that had the word and letters on it swung aside. It was a corridor like any other, but hidden from anyone who did not know the Latin word for an out of way road.   
  
Hermione held out her illuminated wand and started into the tunnel. Snape came along, keeping a hold of her hand. A loud scrapping sound informed the couple that the wall had closed behind them. The thought that they could be trapped could not be prevented from entering Hermione's head. Still, she continued on.   
  
"Look!" Snape pointed out more words in the wall. "Maybe it's a way out."  
  
The words said, "If you have found the road less traveled, then you are probably really hungry. I hope it serves as well you as it has me. Best wishes, Ashley Burke."  
  
"Ashley Burke," Hermione whispered. "Carey's aunt?"  
  
Snape shook his head, saying, "His father."  
  
"Next we'll find that his grandfather's name was Courtney," Hermione muttered drolly. "What do you suppose it means by 'you are probably really hungry'?"  
  
"I guess we'll find out," Snape proposed.  
  
Hermione went on, followed closely by Snape. They got to another dead end which opened the second the light of Hermione's wand hit it. Hermione extinguished the light and exited the tunnel. Snape and her glanced about. They were just meters away from the Great Hall.  
  
"D'you..d'you think Ashley Burke built a tunnel for the sole purpose of getting to lunch before anyone else?" Snape asked, smiling at Hermione.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. It was the silliest thing she had ever head.   
  
"Why would Carey be interested in this tunnel?" Hermione queried. "Lunch isn't for two hours."  
  
"Tunnel," Snape muttered to himself, looking back at the wall that had closed. "Carey complained about rock, didn't he? The walls of the road less traveled are made of rock."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"At the Yule Ball, when I followed Carey," Snape began, "I heard him say that he couldn't dig directly into the castle."  
  
"Enchantments prevent such things," Hermione blurted, remembering something she had read in Hogwarts: A History. "Very few have found ways to make tunnels from place to place. I guess Ashley Burke was among them."  
  
"Carey said it'd be hard to break through," Snape continued, pondering.  
  
"Please tell me what you're getting at," Hermione requested, feeling a bit weary.  
  
"Carey's tunneling Devia into the road less traveled," Snape told her bluntly.  
  
"Wait! That means if we destroy the road less traveled-" Hermione began, overwhelmed with excitement.  
  
"We stop Devia and Voldemort's plot," Snape finished for her.  
  
Hermione hugged Snape, saying, "You're a genius! We can save the school! I can go home!"  
  
Hermione pulled away quickly and looked up at Snape. His smile was fading.  
  
"I'll miss you," Snape whispered, running his hand down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"That's not all you'll miss!"  
  
Hermione and Snape turned and looked at Carey Burke. His normally charming smile was replaced by a scowl and he held his wand up, pointing at them. Hermione clung to Snape's robes. Snape, in turn, pushed Hermione behind him to protect her.  
  
"It sorrows me that you found this out, 'Mione," Carey said, now smiling pleasantly. "I hoped we could be together, powerful under Voldemort's rule. Pity you chose to waste your affections on the disgrace of Slytherin."  
  
Hermione was surprised to see Snape not move an inch in response to Carey's taunting. She had never known him to be a man of self-control. Snape's face did get awfully red, though.  
  
Carey glanced about the entrance hall until he saw something that made him smile. He walked over to the wall Snape and Hermione had come out of. Quickly, he muttered something and tapped the wall with his wand. The wall opened.  
  
"Inside!" Carey commanded.  
  
Snape didn't move. Covering Snape with his wand, Carey grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to the road less traveled. Hermione fell to her knees inside the tunnel. She glanced up at Carey. His maniacal smile was unnerving.   
  
"It really is a pity you're so beautiful," Carey said. "I hate to have such beauty perish in the darkness and wither by the stone."  
  
Hermione saw Snape take this opportunity to reach into his robes and pull out his wand.   
  
"Let Hermione go!" he commanded.  
  
Carey wheeled around, holding up his wand. Both guys stood frozen, wands in their hands, and scowls on their faces. Hermione wasn't sure what to do. She fumbled for her own wand. Before she got it out, a spell was cast and a blast heard. Snape was on the ground.  
  
*************  
  
A stabbing pain in Snape's left side forced him to jolt into consciousness. His eyelids inched open, staring up at the beautiful face before him. Only the firelight of a nearby torch lit her face, casting elegant shadows throughout her brunette hair. Her deep chocolate eyes sparkled with tears.  
  
"Where are we?" Snape groaned, trying to get up, but feeling a stiff pain in his back as he did.  
  
"The road less traveled," Hermione told him gently. "For a while, I thought you were dead."  
  
"I'm fine," Snape assured her. "We've got to find a way out of here."  
  
"Carey took our wands and only wand light can open the walls from the inside," Hermione explained. "He said that we wouldn't get out until he broke through with Devia. Severus, he breaks through in eighteen years. We'll die in here!"  
  
Snape took Hermione's hand, saying, "We'll get out. I promise that I'll find a way."  
  
Hermione lowered her head, tears running down her cheeks. Snape couldn't stand it. He couldn't just sit and watch her cry. With compulsion, Snape jumped up and searched the walls thoroughly. There had to be some way out. It couldn't end like this.  
  
Hermione looked up from where she was sitting as Snape looked over Ashley Burke's words.  
  
"Severus," she said, her voice quivering. "If we're going to die, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Since when are you so pessimistic?" Snape asked, kneeling down next to Hermione. "I promised I'd get you out, didn't I?"  
  
Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through Snape's hair as she whispered, "I love you."  
  
Snape just stared at her a moment, then he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Gross!" came a voice concurrent with a blast of light into the tunnel.   
  
Snape looked up and squinted at the shadow standing in the midst of the open wall.  
  
"We leave you one minute, 'Mione," it was James Potter's voice, "and find you smooching with Slytherins."  
  
It was the first time in his life that Snape was glad to see the marauders, though they did choose an inopportune time to rescue Hermione and him. Hermione got to her feet and ran over to James.  
  
"C'mon, Severus," Hermione invited.  
  
"No, close it! Close it!" Squealed Pettigrew.  
  
Snape stood up and walked out of the tunnel.  
  
"Can anyone lend me a wand?" Hermione requested.  
  
Remus Lupin handed her his wand. Hermione ran over to the tunnel. She casted "Aboleo!" Immediately, the ceiling of the road less traveled began to collapse. Hermione pushed the wall closed just as a cascade of dust filled the entrance hall.  
  
"'Mione, are you going mental?" Black demanded. "Why'd you destroy that tunnel? It could have come in handy at one time or another."  
  
Hermione didn't answer him. She just walked up to Snape and hugged him around the waste. Snape held her close.  
  
"It's over," Hermione whispered.  
  
The marauders looked at each other.  
  
"I think the lunatics would like to be alone," Potter said, leading the way away from the scene.   
  
The other marauders followed his example and left.  
  
"It's been one wild ride," Snape breathed, resting his cheek against Hermione's hair.  
A/N: In case anyone's wondering how the marauders knew Hermione and Snape were in the road less traveled and how to get them out, they used the marauders map. 


	10. Only a Memory Away

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY HEART  
Chapter Ten: Only A Memory Away  
  
Hermione looked up just as Dumbledore came walking down the hall. He glanced from Snape to Hermione several times.  
  
"Devia?" He asked very urgently.  
  
"Found and destroyed," Hermione reported, staying close to Snape.  
  
"And Carey Burke?" Dumbledore asked simply.  
  
"We don't know where he is," Snape told him.  
  
"He can do no hard now," Dumbledore said, nodded and pressing the ends of his fingers together. His eyes sparkled with delight.  
  
Hermione ran her hands up Snape's chest and around his neck.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger," Dumbledore began, "I believe it is time you returned to your own time."  
  
Hermione felt Snape's arms tighten around her. She knew what he was thinking. Hermione didn't want to leave either.   
  
"But, Professor," Hermione began, "how can I go forward in time? My Time-turner only takes me back."  
  
"From the moment you arrived, I've been working on a special spell," Dumbledore explained. "It's one of the most complicated spells, but it will allow you to go back to where you belong."  
  
Hermione looked up at Snape. His eyes looked so very sad and imploring.   
  
"Can't I stay?" Hermione asked, still looking into Snape's eyes.  
  
"Can you imagine the repercussions that would create?" Dumbledore retorted, surprised. "Dear, Miss Granger. I understand what you're going through. After all, I was once in love myself. But we cannot take the risk. You belong eighteen years from now."  
  
Hermione lay her head on Snape's chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"I have it set up for you," Dumbledore told her.  
  
Hermione nodded, tears escaping her eyes.  
  
Keeping his arm securely around her, Snape and Hermione followed Dumbledore to a secluded hallway. They couldn't risk anyone seeing what was about to happen.   
  
"Ereptum foris!" Dumbledore casted, holding up his wand.  
  
With the crack of lightening, a glowing door appeared. Hermione looked into the bright portal and saw the faint outline of the door to Dumbledore's office. Hermione clutched on to Snape's robes tightly.  
  
"I took the liberty of sending you father back then when you left," Dumbledore told her, putting away his wand.   
  
"Won't I encounter myself?" Hermione asked.  
  
"This spell will place you in your own shoes," Dumbledore explained. "I believe you are just about to enter my office."  
  
Hermione turned back to Snape. He pressed his chin against her temple. She caressed his chest gently, trying not to cry. She couldn't hold it back. Overcome with feeling of loss and sorrow, Hermione threw her arms around Snape and started to bawl. Snape held her close, not wanting to let go.  
  
"I love you," Snape whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," Hermione sniffled.  
  
Snape touched his fore head to hers and looked into her eyes.  
  
"No matter where we are, we must always remember what we feel," Snape told her. "I will always love you for as long as I live."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. Ever so slowly, Snape drew her in and kissed her lips.   
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, reluctant to interrupt, "it's time that you go."  
  
Snape and Hermione parted. Wiping her eyes, Hermione started walking toward the portal. Snape had a tender grip on her hand. Hermione turned back, and they embraced once more.  
  
"Never forget me," Snape begged, letting her go.  
  
Hermione smiled, saying, "How can I? You're my teacher."  
  
Snape smiled, too.  
  
"Farewell, Hermione Granger," Dumbledore bade.  
  
"Goodbye," she whispered as she stepped through the bright doorway. "See you in eighteen years."  
  
Hermione stepped right into the space before Dumbledore's office. She turned to look upon Snape once more, but the portal was gone. A cold dark place was left in her heart.  
  
"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice on the other side of the door.  
  
Hermione turned the brass doorknob and entered the office. Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking over a piece of paper. He placed the paper on his desk and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," Hermione greeted.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said cheerily. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Hermione walked up to Dumbledore slowly. Once getting a closer look at her, Dumbledore looked worried.  
  
"Why, Miss Granger, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked. "You look a bit upsetted."  
  
"It's nothing, Headmaster," Hermione assured him. "I was just concerned about my schedule. It seems I only have half of the classes I sighed up for."  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "you're too young to take on that many subjects. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been worried about you having such a tough schedule. They say you stay up 'til all hours doing homework and you have no time to play around anymore."  
  
"I suppose they're right," Hermione said, lowering her head.  
  
"I have no doubt that you could handle it," Dumbledore went on, "but the fact that you can doesn't mean that you should. These are the best years of your life. You don't want to waste your youth on studying."  
  
"Maybe you're right," Hermione murmured.  
  
"If you would like," Dumbledore began, "I think I can give you some of the classes back, but only some."  
  
"No, thank you, Sir," Hermione accepted. "I think I do take too many classes."  
  
"In that case," Dumbledore said, surprised, "you should turn in your Time-Turner."  
  
Hermione looked down at the small hourglass on her necklace. She gently slipped it over her head and handed it to Dumbledore. He took it, still much surprised.  
  
"Time ought not be meddled in," Hermione whispered.  
  
As she was about to turn and leave, she spotted something on Dumbledore's desk. She only read a couple of sentences before Dumbledore snatched the paper and placed it in his desk drawer.   
  
"Good day," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
When she was back in the hall, Hermione thought back on those few sentences.  
  
"It's over, dear friend. Voldemort has given up."  
  
Just then, the bell rang. The sound had startled her. This was it. She had to go to Snape's class. Hermione made her way down to Potions class, all the way trying to keep herself calm. Taking a breath, Hermione pushed the wooden door open and entered.   
  
"You're late!" Professor Snape snapped at her.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Hermione apologized, not looking at him.  
  
"Take your seat," he commanded, turning away from her.  
  
Hermione quickly went to her seat and sat next to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.  
  
"By the way, Miss Granger," Snape grumbled as he sat down at his desk, "I am taking five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness."  
  
Hermione just nodded.  
  
"Weren't you talking with Dumbledore?" Ron protested. "You shouldn't get in trouble for that."  
  
Hermione shrugged, looking down at her desk.  
  
"What did he say about your classes?" Harry asked, stirring the potion that had been brewing.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Snape called across the room. "Would you pipe down and do your Abernez potion."  
  
"Snape is such a pain," Ron grumbled.  
  
Hermione stared down into her cauldron. It had a thin grey solution in it. She opened her book to remind herself where they had left off the yesterday that was so long ago.   
  
"What about your classes, 'Mione?" Harry asked, adding a purple powder to his potion.  
  
"I've decided not to take so many," Hermione muttered.  
  
"What on Earth, Longbottom!" came Snape's yelling.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione directed their attention to Neville. His cauldron was boiling over with a sloppy green mush. Snape walked swiftly to where Neville sat, his long black robes flowing. He stared at the mixture that was seeping all over the floor, then added a few ingredients.  
  
"You now have a hiccuping potion, Mr. Longbottom," Snape grumbled. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and stay after class until you can make a proper Abernez potion."   
  
Snape made his way back to his desk. Hermione looked at his rough exterior and saw only a shell of a sad and insecure man. She wanted to go up and hug what was left of the boy she loved. She wanted to show him that she still loved him and would no matter what. It was impossible, though.  
  
"Earth to Hermione," Ron said, waving his hand in front of her eyes. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Hermione insisted.  
  
"I can't believe you're not taking your classes," Harry said as he added bractus leaves to his cauldron. "I figured you would somehow convince Dumbledore to give you more classes."  
  
"Classes just don't seem important anymore," Hermione said quietly.   
  
"Classes not important?" Ron repeated, gawking at Hermione.   
  
"Are you all right, 'Mione?" Harry asked, feeling her for a temperature. "You don't sound quite like yourself"  
  
"I'm not myself," Hermione let out a breath.   
  
"Miss Granger," Snape said.  
  
"Why won't he just shut up?" Ron said under his breath.  
  
Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Are you ready to show me a working Abernez potion?" Snape asked.  
  
"No, Sir," Hermione murmured.  
  
"Get on it, Granger," Snape warned. "You only have the class period."  
  
Tears came to her eyes. He said he would always love her. Didn't he remember?  
  
"You should have said something," Ron whispered to her. "I've never known you to take it from Snape."  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, seeing her tears. "You shouldn't let him get to you."  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione insisted, sniffling.   
  
Ron and Harry watched her for a moment, then returned to their potions.  
  
When the bell rang, the students put up their ingredients and began to file out of the room. Hermione gathered her books in her arms and made to leave the room just behind Ron and Harry. She passed Snape's desk quickly, unable to let herself look at him.  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape called after her in a harsh tone as she was in the threshold of the door.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath before turning and walking up to Snape's desk. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hermione looked up into the eyes she had known so well. Snape's cruel hardness showed in his tense features. As he saw the wetness of her eyes, Snape abandoned his resolve and melted into concern.  
  
"'Mione?" he said so very gently.  
  
He recognized her. He remembered her from his youth. For the longest time, they just stared at each other, unsure of what was to be done. Snape broke eye contact, glancing down at his desk.  
  
"You're dismissed," Snape allowed, a quiver in his voice.   
  
A few tears escaped Hermione's eyes, and yet, she smiled.  
  
"Goodbye, Severus," she whispered as she left the old, damp, and dreary Potions room.  
The End.  
A/N: Seems sad, doesn't it? It is sad, but I like it. I like to compare it to the first chapter. Funny the differences. Anyway, I'll miss writing this story. I'm kinda sad it's over.   
  
A/N: Alexial, the road less travled was a way to get to the Great Hall faster for lunch. Ashley Burke was sick of being the last one to lunch. I'm sorry if I didn't explain that well enough. 


	11. Alternate Beginning

A/N: This was my first beginning, but I didn't like it too much so I changed it.   
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters, except Devia, belong to me.  
FROM MY HEAD TO MY HEART  
Chapter One: This Use to Be My Playground  
  
Dumbledore sat alone in his office, his old cheeks wet from tears. Why was everything going wrong? The school year had just bare begun and already the school was in terrible danger. He had no choice. All the students had to be sent home. There could not be school that year, maybe never again.   
  
A gentle knock on the door interrupted Dumbledore sore thoughts.  
  
"Come in," he choked.  
  
A sixth-year girl entered the office. She had long brunette hair that was quite tousled naturally. She smiled brightly and came up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," she greeted cheerily.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Granger," Dumbledore mumbled, trying to put on a brave face for one of his students. "What care I do for you?"  
  
"I was just wondering about this year's schedule," she began. "You see, I had signed up for all the classes I had taken last year but it only shows half of them on my schedule."  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "you're took young to take on that many subjects. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been worried about you having such a tough schedule. They say you stay up till all hours doing homework and you have no time to play around anymore."  
  
"But Professor," she protested, "I can do it."  
  
"I have no doubt, Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled, "but the fact that you can doesn't mean that you should. These are the best years of your life. You don't want to waste your youth on studying."  
  
"It's not a waste," she grumbled.  
  
"My dear, Hermione," Dumbledore began, "I think I will give you some of the classes back, but only some."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Hermione accepted.  
  
"Remember your time turner," Dumbledore reminded.  
  
Hermione grabbed the small hourglass on her necklace, saying, "Professor Dumbledore, is hours all this thing can turn back?"  
  
"With that you can go back as far as you might wish," Dumbledore explained. "All you have to do it tap it with your wand. Once for weeks, twice for months, three times fro years. If you tap it four times, it will turn back to hours. I would advise you not to tap it. You might forget what it's set on and end up years in the past."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione smiled.  
  
As she was about to turn and leave, she spotted something on Dumbledore's desk. She only read a couple of sentences before Dumbledore snatched the paper and placed it in his desk drawer.   
  
"Good day," Hermione said quickly as she left the office as fast as she could.   
  
When she was back in the hall, Hermione thought back on those few sentences.  
  
"He wants the school, dear friend. Voldemort is after the school."  
  
**************  
  
A loud bang awoke Hermione from her dreamless sleep. She jumped from her bed and ran over to the window. Passed the grounds of Hogwarts school, lie Hogsmeade, each small house and store burning in horrible flames. Smoke rose to the sky. A shiver went down Hermione's spine as she thought of all those people in Hogsmeade. Within seconds, the other girls in her dormitory were by her side, gawking at the destruction.  
  
"What could have happened?" Hermione whispered.  
  
**************   
  
All students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry met up in the Great Hall. Worries and suspicions were being expressed throughout all the crowd. Hermione stood next to her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.  
  
"What d'you think could've happened?" Ron asked, his face so pale that his bright red hair seemed even redder then usual.  
  
"You-Know-Who," Hermione muttered.  
  
"How d'you know?" Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione looked up at his lightening scar, saying, "Dumbledore got a letter from the Ministry saying that Voldemort was after the school."  
  
Dumbledore and the other teachers entered the hall. The students hushed up and stared expectantly at Dumbledore.  
  
"The school is in terrible danger," Dumbledore announced. "Lord Voldemort is on his way. He has destroyed Hogsmeade train station so that I could not send you home. Any secret exits from the school grounds will be useless. Death Eaters are everywhere."  
  
Gasps, cries, and faints broke out among the student body.  
  
"I cannot ask you students to fight," Dumbledore continued. "All students will be gathered in secret places, the common rooms. It is unlikely that the Death Eaters will know the way to every house common room, except for Slytherin. All Slytherins will be divided into the other houses for the time being. Now, you must all return to your common rooms and pray for us."  
  
The prefects led their houses out of the great Hall. Harry stayed behind, Hermione and Ron with him.  
  
"Professor," Harry called to Dumbledore. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I do not believe so," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But, Sir, I was the one who originally beat Voldemort, several times," Harry explained.  
  
"He has an army of Death Eaters, Harry," Dumbledore told him. "This is an entirely different matter."  
  
The three friends left the common room and made their way up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"There must be something we can do," Ron complained. "After all, you are the boy who lived, Harry."  
  
"I guess that's not enough anymore," Harry muttered.  
  
Another explosion sounded, shaking the whole castle. Hermione, Ron, and Harry felt to the ground.  
  
"What was that?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I think it was the main entrance," Hermione voiced, hoping to be wrong.  
  
Harry jumped to his feet and ran off toward the main entrance.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called.  
  
"We've got to go after him," Ron insisted.  
  
Ron started off running too.  
  
"Wait, Ron!" Hermione yelled.   
  
As Hermione got to her feet, an explosion knocked her back down. Smoke bellowed through the halls.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" She screamed.  
  
Figures appeared in the smoke. Suddenly, Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagal emerged at a run. Dumbledore carried Harry and Professor McGonagal helped Ron along, while Snape shot spells into the smoke.  
  
"Move it, Granger!" McGonagal shot at her.  
  
Hermione got back to her feet and ran with them toward Professor Dumbledore's office. Whenever Hermione glanced behind them, she caught sight of hundreds of men in dark cloaks running after them. She was relieved when they finally reached the gargoyle.  
  
"Rope licorice," Dumbledore said to the gargoyle.  
  
It jumped aside and they all made their way up a lot of stairs. Hermione had to look behind her to see if the gargoyle was closing behind them. Snape was in her way to see. His cruel face snapped at her to keep moving. They piled into Dumbledore's office and closed the door. Dumbledore set Harry down on the floor.   
  
"Harry," Hermione gasped when she saw the gore of his condition. The side of his face was split open, a rip in his pants revealed many burns on his leg and his shirt was continuously soaking up blood.  
  
Ron knelt beside Harry, his leg useless.  
  
"What are we going to do, Albus?" McGonagal asked, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"There's no way we can fight off all those Death Eaters," Snape voiced.  
  
Dumbledore just shook his head. For the first time, he didn't know what to do.  
  
A loud rumble knocked them all to their knees.   
  
"Voldemort," Dumbledore gasped.  
  
"Get behind us," Snape told Hermione and Ron.  
  
Hermione did as Snape told her, but Ron stayed by Harry's side. There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagal held up their wands.   
  
"Dumby!" called a cold voice from behind Dumbledore's door.  
  
The door busted open to reveal a tall, dark, and ugly man with several Death Eaters standing behind him.  
  
"Hello, Dumbledore," the man grumbled happily.  
  
"Get out of my school, Voldemort!" Dumbledore commanded.  
  
"I think I'll stay here," Voldemort said, smiling. "It's so homey."  
  
The Death Eaters chuckled.  
  
"You see, Dumby," Voldemort began, walking around the group to the desk and sitting down in Dumbledore's chair, "I have been waiting for this moment for twenty years. I was so happy when Garvere finally told me he was ready. And now I have everything I've always wanted. My old Transfiguration teacher, my wonderful school, and my arch enemy."  
  
Hermione looked down at Harry's motionless body.  
  
"Is he dead?" Voldemort asked, indifferently.  
  
"No," Dumbledore shot at him.  
  
"I will fix that later," Voldemort assured.  
  
"Not while I am here!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
Voldemort looked at Dumbledore and the other teachers and just laughed.  
  
"Take him away," Voldemort laughed.  
  
A Death Eater came forward toward Dumbledore. Quickly, Snape stepped in the way and held up his wand.  
  
"Waddiwasi!" Snape casted.  
  
The Death Eater was blasted backward and hit into the wall.  
  
"Avada Kedarra!" The other Death Eater yelled.  
  
Snape fell to the ground in horrible pain and was suddenly motionless. McGonagal, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron stared at Snape's dead body. The Death Eater grabbed Dumbledore's arm and pulled him from the room.  
  
"Tap the necklace!" Dumbledore called to Hermione. "Three times, turn seventeen times."  
  
Hermione immediately pulled out her wand. Voldemort looked confused at her as she tapped the small hour glass three times.  
  
"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked, standing up.  
  
Hermione started turning the time turner as fast as she could. As she reached five, wind started coming from nowhere. Her hair whipped around her face.  
  
"Stop that!" Voldemort commanded, jumping over the desk.  
  
Eight, nine, ten...  
  
McGonagal stepped in Voldemort's way of getting to Hermione.  
  
"Out of my way, woman!" Voldemort yelled, pushing McGonagal aside.  
  
Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..  
  
"No!" Voldemort cried as a flashing light filled the whole room.  
  
Hermione felt a soft pressure over her entire body. The light brightened and then all was dark.  
  
A/N: Just out of curiousity, what beginning did you like better? 


End file.
